Good Boy
by Jirubee
Summary: AU. Being tutored for subpar mathematic skills, InuYasha learns more than one way to use a ruler and had an excellent test subject. Turning the tables on being seduced has never been more fun. InuYasha/Kagome. Dear god, bring some blinders. Lemon.


A heavy hang ran along his mouth, nervously soothed by the growth of boyish stubble. The voices sweetly perfuming the downstairs drifted in boisterous plumes as they reached his ears.

She was there.

A knot formed in the base of his stomach as he swiveled around is his desk chair. His mother had insisted on hiring a tutor for his dishonorable mathematic marks. He was on the verge of graduation and his late father would have been shamed by his disassociation with his studies.

The only lingering problem was that girl. She was a soft spoken bungler. Higurashi had nothing appealing to the naked eye, but the past couple of sessions had left him jaded by the hormonal stirring she left in her absence.

InuYasha could have keeled over dead whenever she leaned over his shoulder with the phantoms of imperceptible contact.

It only made his heart clutter his airways until he was suffocating, after all. Biting his lip, he felt his cheeks brighten with heat as a soft rap against his door made him jump.

Brushing bad his dark hair, the boy cleared his throat. "S'open." It wasn't formal, but it was the best he could muster, finding the petite girl clutching her books to her chest.

She smiled at him and batted her eyes beneath a pair of black cat-eye frames. If he had any sense in him, he would have stopped gawking at her like an idiot, but it couldn't be helped because he had none.

Hesitantly, Kagome bit her lip, drawing all of his attention to the innocent gesture. "Is it okay if I sit down?" She added, "Ito-kun?"

Jerking his eyes away, the boy crossed his arms over his raglan shirt, pulling the sleeves with his fingers. "Wherever, like always. You don't have to ask, just put your ass where your comfortable." He remarked snidely, hiding behind his bangs.

The sound of her book bag rustled as se settled it on his futon. Part of him wanted to see the way her inky hair curled as it tumbled over her shoulders, and the way her cheeks were vibrant beneath the hazy overhead light.

She was still wearing her school issued uniform, and it made his abdomen tighten as he caught her reflection in his computer screen. Her navy skirt rode up her thighs as she cautiously leaned over to grab utensils from the bag.

InuYasha sighed in silence at this seemingly chaste action. Kagome was killing him. He never spoke to her in school, or gave her so much as a glance. It would have been mature to acknowledge that she existed outside of these political rendezvouses.

Of course, to make matters worse, she was his best friend's younger sister. It amazed him how different she was from Kikyo. She was a 3rd year, but smart as a tack. Kikyo resided in his classes, but was more philosophical about her studies, and caved into her whimsy from time to time.

Kagome was just the opposite - or at least she seemed that way. She never mentioned that he was her pupil to anyone, and he thanked her for her silence on several occasions. Still, as she pulled the daughting black vest over her head, his jaw fell slack.

Every movement she made was vividly glinting in his screen. She had a slender figure underneath all of those layers, after all...

Kagome caught broke him from his stupor as her thin hand landed directly on his shoulder. It was light, but the brushing of her fingertips made him stiffen as he turned to face her.

"Kasu-sensei doesn't know how much homework she gives you, does she?" The girl asked, oblivious to the churning waves rolling like a hurricane in his stomach.

"She's a bitch. She knows I'm terrible at this, but I do what I must to get into a pretentious school, filled with Tokyo's finest." InuYasha sighed in exasperation, feeling those eyes of hers bewitching him.

He could barely fucking stand to look at the girl.

"Well," She said kneeling beside him, opening up the book on his desk to a bookmarked page. "It looks like you're going to be in hell if you don't get your basic trigonometry down for the exam." She said, absently rolling the pen in her fingers.

"Keh. I'm aware of that much. Are you just coming over to state the obvious, or are you being paid to show me how to do this shit?" InuYasha glowered, narrowly ignoring how much she smelled like honey and vanilla.

"You know I'll smack you with that ruler." Kagome said, scribbling down example diagrams.

It took everything inside of him to keep his mouth shut, but even that didn't seem to be a fruitful resolution. Biting down on his lip, he watched her solve each problem within minutes.

Mostly, he watched her hands wishing they could be wrapped around certain parts of him that happened to be awakened by her closeness.

She didn't realize she mewled when she was frustrated, or that she rested her tongue in between her teeth when she thought. He felt lecherous just scrutinizing her like she were prey.

"So, how have your other courses been on your test exams?" The girl asked, glancing at him as he followed her lead win a death grip on his pencil.

"Fine." He seethed, finding this whole ordeal to be deplorable and downright torturous. His mother must have been a sadistic in a past life or something... He ruminated miserably. "I excel at every other subject. I'm not as academically inept as everyone thinks. I just choose to not participate, or show much interest in things I don't personally care for."

Kagome smirked crookedly, placing her glasses on his desk. It drew his attention back to the small splotch of barely visible freckles resting on the bridge of her nose.

It surprised him that she had been hiding those nacreous, speckled gray eyes and never ending lashes behind those things. She was just as pretty as her sister, if not more. There was just something about her that made his blood itch. Kikyo was too, well, her, to have thought such things.

Boldly, InuYasha blew a breath into his bangs and slumped on his hand to look at her. Admiration was out the window in seconds when she caught him blatantly staring.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked quietly, furrowing her brows as she touched her face in curiosity.

The fact that she said his name made a chill run up his spine. Surely, it would have sounded even more mellifluous had she been crying it.

"Um, nothing. I just zoned out. I do that from time to time, Kagome." He made a point to roll her name off his tongue like it was an aphrodisiac in itself.

A faint kiss of blush bathed her cheeks and she immediately looked down at the white paper. No one from school, other than her friend, Sango had ever called her by her first name.

She had never been remotely interested in bridging gaps with her peers. Not because she was antisocial, her way of thing was traditional in that sense, and left determination at the forefront.

"So, we're on a first name basis, now?" She asked abruptly, not letting her emotions control her.

InuYasha rolled his dark eyes and huffed as he leaned back with his hands behind his head. He missed the coy glance she sent his way when he arched his throat.

"Guess so, Kagome-chan. You hang around enough and we'll probably just acknowledge each other with grunts like Neanderthals."

He was actually kind of proud of his sexually frustrated prowess. It took a genius to come up with such an off putting come on, right?

Kagome shook her head and slid upon her knees to give her poor legs a break. That and it was easier to keep her eyes focused where they belonged; that being the desk.

This in itself, was near agony. Every time the opportunity to be alone with him arose, she was quick to rush over and sit in the cloud of tension that wafted through his room. It was her favorite part of the week. Every bit of her was rattled by a wanton need to touch him, kiss him, mangle every part of his body. That was a bit much, she sighed to herself. Mangling didn't sound to pleasant, but before she could stop the train from wrecking, she turned to him with a steadfast expression - no worry, no remorse, no fear. And simply opening her mouth, she caught his attention, letting "I really will hit you with that ruler." roll off her tongue.

InuYasha's stoic facade came crumbling down as his blush became broadly apparent. To hell with hiding it, did she really just say that? "You wanna beat me now?" He asked dumbly, relenting to staring at her unchaging expression.

The girl's hand slid over the cool metal utensil and scraped it over his desk, clutching it in her fist. A smirk etched across her lips as she stood up, swatting the ruler into her palm. "You think I can't tell you've been staring at me since we started this? It's like this every time. You're not stupid. I can tell you're hard, too." She teased, pointing the ruler at his tightened jeans.

The mortification on his face ran deep into his veins. He could barely feel anything over the resounding tempest signaling the wardrum to beat the sound of heart into his ears.

She was fucking serious.

Swallowing, InuYasha felt her hand press against the headrest on his chair. He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers as she knelt down, hair falling in rivulets on either side of her shoulders.

"Cat got your tongue?" She grinned. A sock covered foot landed on the edge of the seat, as she boxed him in. The sound of the metal slapping her palm made her shiver.

It had the same effect on the boy below her, as he dared to look down at the pink, laced pattern on her panties.

"Ka-Kagome, what are you doing?" The boy fretted, trying to capture his breath and replenish the numbness in his fingers.

The girl's heavy lashes fluttered as a soft smile bloomed across her lips. "Teaching you how to pay attention." She purred, lowering her mouth above his. "Are you gonna be a good boy?"

InuYasha went rigid. His eyes were bleeding his innocence and she wanted nothing more than to darken the greenery. His mouth was dry, as it hesitantly parted. "I-I...Kagome, my mother is downstairs."

"Oh? Has she ever bothered us before?" Kagome perked her brows, reading the wary expression riddling his face was subsequent confusion and fear. He was obviously aroused, ready for her to devour him. It wasn't a surprise that he acted so sheepish when nothing came spilling from his mouth.

Gently, she held the end of the ruler under his chin as she climbed on top of him, resting her pelvis above his. Her knees buckled on either side, feet spilling from the circular arm rests. "Now, are you going to be a good boy?"

InuYasha could taste her perfume on the tip of his tongue and the heat hovering above him. His chest quaked as he tried to catch his breath. He had thought about this happening a million times, but for it to actually be happening left him dumb.

"I'm waiting." Kagome whispered into his ear, nipping along the edges. A drawn out moan dribbled from his throat, making the girl's knees tense.

"I'll be good." InuYasha rasped, keeping his hands buried in the uncomfortable corners of the chair. It creaked as Kagome shifted slightly, gently grazing his throat with her teeth. She placed a few needy kisses along his collar, which made the boy jerk beneath her touch.

"Oh-g-god." InuYasha hissed, as the girl settled her weight on his harden lap. She slowly rolled her hips over the rough fabric, eliciting a hushed moan.

Her hand slid down her torso, cautiously unbuttoning the first few rungs on her shirt. The edge of her bra peaked out, exposing a taut nipple as it slid across her heaving chest.

InuYasha eyed her hazily, completely submerged in the mire she created. He wanted to touch her. He could barely grasp reality as she leaned down, capturing his mouth with her own.

It stilled him in shock. That sent him

over his limits and let his arms shoot out of their resting position. Kagome moaned into his mouth when his hands frantically pressed against her breast.

It was less than graceful, but she pressed harder against him, feeling a jolt of ferverent electricity course through her damp core.

"InuYasha..." She whined, suckling on his lower lip as she met his eyes with her own. There was a darkness in them that drowned her, letting herself submit to the feel of his fingers sliding until her skirt.

"I think you're the one that needs a spanking." He quipped through a gasp. Kagome killed her head back, feeling his finger haphazardly probe her wetness.

"Why don't you be a good girl and lean over that desk?" InuYasha suggested hoarsely, smirking against her throat. He easily slid the ruler from her hands as he forced her to her feet.

The girl's bruised mouth fell into a pout as his warmth dissipated. Forcefully, the boy pressed her hands onto the wooden desk, leaning over her until she was blanketed by his long hair.

His mouth hovered behind her ear, panting as he ran his lips over the back of her throat. "Nobody tells me what to do, Kagome."

"You never listen." Kagome whispered, feeling his hands lift up her skirt to expose her round bottom. His hand readied the terrain as he knelt back over her, raising the ruler. The preemptive strike took longer than he anticipated, as nervousness gripped him. Instinctively, he covered her mouth, nuzzling his nose into her hair for comfort as he slapped the metal across her cheeks. She jerked at the sensation, biting down on his fingers as she tried not to cry out.

"You like that?" Satisfaction besieged him as he repeated the motion. Every time, Kagome lunged forward, burying herself deeper into the desk.

"Mhmm."

Her half kidded eyes caught their reflection in the computer screen and she watches intently as he unzipped his jeans, kicking them to the wayside. His length stood taut as he slid her panties to the side.

Violently, he fumbled with his drawer, resting beside them for a condom. Ripping it open, he slid it on, resting the head at her bare entrance. "You wanted me to fuck you pretty bad, huh, Kagome?"

The girl glanced over her shoulder as he pressed inside of her, making her walls cave in on him. He sucked in a breath as he pulled her closer; raising her to where her breasts rested in his large hands.

They jostled with each thrust, filling his palms with their softness. His forehead pressed against her back as he jaggedly thrusted. He hate never wanted anything so badly. He wanted to fill her body with every ounce of him.

The girl clamped her teeth over her lip to keep her voice from ringing out and exposing their play. His heart beat wildly as he rolled his hips into her, readying himself to expel all of his tension inside of her cavernous walls.

It only took a few moments before the snap of electricity shot to his knees, making him week as Kagome collapsed in a dreamy haze beneath him.

For a moment, he lay panting, replaying the occurrence over and over in his head. It had finally happened. He never thought that it would. Blindly, he hunched over her clasping her dewy mouth with his own. His homework was crumpled in a pile beneath her hands and he lazily laughed as he pulled out of her.

"Guess you'll have to come back and teach me some more." He said smugly. Kagome adjusted herself, resting her red bottom carefully on the edge of his desk.

Kagome grinned coyly, hearing the sound of footsteps. "Better out those pants back on before we get caught."

The boy had forgotten about his mother and scrambled to find his clothes. Kagome merely sat down in his chair, assembling a makeshift work space and eased her hair over her flushed throat.

InuYasha ran a had through his frazzled hair, dropping to his knees on the floor when the door opened.

His mother peeked her head in and waved a damning finger at her bewildered son. "I need to borrow InuYasha for a moment." She said sweetly, smiling warming as the boy walked to the gallows.

When the door shut, he swallowed hard staring blankly into his mother's eyes. "Something wrong?" InuYasha asked stupidly, clearing his throat as though it was a deterrent for Izayoi's scrunity.

"Oh no, I was just letting you know dinner was done." She blanched, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Um, thanks." He responded weakly, rubbing the back of his neck shamefully. He watched her turn away and begin her descent down the rickety stairs when she paused, making his blood run cold.

"Oh and another thing," She said with a bemused smile, "You need to keep it down a little next time Kagome is here."

Instantaneously, InuYasha's head fell into his hands. His entire body was bleeding with color as he hid behind his hair. "Oh my fucking god."

Izayoi pursed her lips and rested a hand upon her slender hip, furrowing her brows at the boy. "I don't know what you're so embarrassed about. How do you think you got here anyway?"

AN: So, a bit saucy and crude, yes? It's been a while since I wrote a dirty lemon. Well, let me know what you guys thought! Feedback is appreciated, never expected.

- Jiru

Paste your document here...


End file.
